headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Motorcycle
| image = | continuity = Various | type = Land vehicle | model = Various | class = Various | manufacturer = Various | crew = | passengers = | armament = | length = | width = | weight = | complement = | 1st = }} A motorcycle is a two-wheeled motorized vehicle that goes "vroom vroom". Think of it as kinda like a bicycle, but louder. Typically, a motorcycle seats one driver, but can sometimes accommodate an additional passenger, so long as they don't mind riding bitch. There are many makes and models of motorcycle, and there is a vast culture involving motorcycle enthusiasts, commonly referred to as motorcycle gangs. Models ; Harley-Davidson : One of the most popular manufacturers of motorcycles is Harley-Davidson. The company was founded in by William S. Harley and Arthur Davidson in 1903 and headquartered in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. A popular style of Harley is the choppers, which are characterized by their long handlebars and extended forks. ; Honda XR 350 : The Honda XR 350 is an off-road motorcycle that began production in 1983. They were discontinued in 1985. The R series of XR 350s had a wet sump engine with a bore and stroke of 84 mm x 61.3 mm and a displacement of 339 cc. The character of Kelly Travis, who was seen in the "Speed Demons" episode of Knight Rider, rode a Honda XR 350 at the annual Oakside charity race, which was sponsored by F.L.A.G. s of note * Batcycle - Motorcycle used by members of the "Batman" family of characters. * Guardian's motorcycle - Shielded motorcycle used by Jim Harper II, the Guardian. * Lawmaster - Motorcycle used by Joseph Dredd and the other street judges from Judge Dredd. Notes & Trivia Appearances Film # Cabin in the Woods, The - Curt tries jumping a ravine on his cycle, but smashes into a force field. # Deadpool - Deadpool gets into a freeway battle with multiple thugs who are riding motorcycles. # Friday the 13th - Officer Dorf rides a police motorcycle up to Camp Crystal Lake. # Man With Two Brains, The Television # Charmed - Finn with Claudia rides up to Gammill's house. # Dark Angel: Pilot # Dark Angel: Heat # Isis: To Find a Friend # Supergirl: The Faithful - Alex Danvers ride a motorcycle to the stadium. # Teen Wolf: Galvanize - Scott McCall and the Steiner twins all have motorcycles. # Walking Dead: Mercy - Daryl rides a cycle to herd the walkers towards the Saviors' Sanctuary. Comics # 2000 AD 2 - The Lawmaster. # Action Comics 686 - Guardian's motorcycle. # Adventure Comics 40 - Police motorcycle. "The Tarryville Counterfeiters" # Amazing Spider-Man 46 - Peter Parker rides a motorcycle. # Batgirl and the Birds of Prey 15 - Black Canary's motorcycle. # Ghost Rider Vol 2 1 - Johnny Blaze cracks up his chopper while rushing to see Roxanne in the hospital. # Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 - Ghost Rider's Cycle and the Ruthless Riders' cycles. # Ghost Rider Vol 2 35 - Ghost Rider's and Death Ryder's cycle. # Ghost Rider Vol 2 81 - Zarathos' Hell Cycle and Johnny Blaze's Honda. # Ghost Rider Vol 3 1 - Danny Ketch's Hell Cycle. # Ghost Rider Vol 3 83 - Danny Ketch's Hell Cycle. # Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 1 - Danny Ketch's Hell Cycle. # Ghost Rider Vol 3 Annual 2 - Danny & Johnny's Hell Cycles. # Gotham City Garage 1 - Barda, Catwoman, Silver Banshee & Harley Quinn all ride cycles. # Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night 1 - Jack Russell's motorcycle. # Marvel Spotlight 5 - Crash Simpson's, Johnny Blaze's and Ghost Rider's Hell Cycle. # Marvel Team-Up 65 - Brian Braddock crashes his motorcycle at Darkmoor. # Spirits of Vengeance 1 - Johnny Blaze rides his motorcycle across Route 66. # Vamps: Pumpkin Time 1 - All the Vamps ride cycles. # Zombie Tramp Vol 3 7 - Janey Belle rides away from fast food place on stolen cycle. See also * Hell Cycle * Hover-cycle External Links References ---- Category:Articles Category:Vehicles Category:Land vehicles Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous